Foreign Exchange
by ke69lm
Summary: This story follows Jon Ford, a seventh year student at Hogwarts whose family moves to America when Voldemort returns. Follow him and his friends Justin and Mallissa through his first and last year at the Floridian School of Magical Education. rated M


Foreign Exchange

_A/N: This is my second Harry Potter fic. My first one "Family Ties:The Justin Potter Story" is being discontinued. I had written about 7 chapter in addition to the ones posted, but I lost them when that computer died. I lost all inspiration at that point, so I am giving it up. If anyone would like to take the fic from where I left it, please contact me and I will give you some notes about what would have happened. Anyway, about this fic. I re-read the entire series not that long ago, and in Goblet of Fire, while at the Quidditch World Cup, they see a couple of witches from America from the "Salem Witches Institute" (or something like that.) So I decided I would write about the schools in America. This may be a horribly bad idea, but I am going to do it anyway. Please rate/review!_

_** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I DO OWN ALL THE BOOKS, BUT IN NO WAY AM I ATTEMPTING TO TAKE CREDIT FOR ANY OF J.K. ROWLING'S AMAZING CHARACTERS AND PLACES.**_

_** DISCLAIMER 2: IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE OF FOUL LANGUAGE, DO NOT READ THIS FIC. I CURSE. A LOT.**_

Chapter 1

When Jon's parents heard the news that Voldemort had returned to the country, they packed up and moved within an hour. Both of his parents were Muggle born, and although he was about to enter his final year at Hogwarts, he knew his family was in danger. His father was an Auror who was at one time in charge of the hunt for the Lestranges, and it was well known that the three Ford family members were active members of the Order of The Phoenix. When he realized they were moving to America, he was very excited.

The family had gone to a small city in America the previous summer on vacation to hunt Vespies, which are fairy-like creatures about the size of a small dog. They had stayed in Conway, Arkansas, for two months, watching the local wizards mix with Muggles in a way that British wizards could never seem to master. In fact, just walking down a muggle street, you wouldnt realize that most of the people you were seeing were wand carriers.

Jon was an average seventeen year old in every sense of the word, other than the fact he was a wizard. He stood about six feet, with an athletic build from his days of playing Beater for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He was unlike most teen guys in his hair. Where most guys kept their hair short and trimmed, Jon had refused to cut his hair since the age of six, so his hazel brown hair was down to his lower back and very wavy. His eyes were green with a thin hazel ring around the pupils. He had a Muggle tattoo of an electric guitar on his muscular upper right arm, and he always wore dark colored tee shirts and ripped jeans when he wasn't in school robes.

When they got off of the air plane, he immediately went off on his own, assuring his parents that he would be home by midnight, looking for the friends he had made the previous summer. He knew their favorite hang out spots, so the first thing he did was Apparate to Lake Sylvia, about 40 miles south, and sure enough, there was Justin Browning, sitting on his favorite bench playing an acoustic guitar.

Justin was as tall and athletic as Jon, though he had short blond hair and bright blue eyes. He played Quidditch for his school, the Floridian School for Magical Education in Tampa, Florida. He also had his Gibson Southern Jumbo acoustic guitar with him ninety percent of the time, which he used (not without a small touch of magic) to serenade muggle girls that he found attractive.

"Hey fuckface, guess who's back!" Jon yelled from right behind his friend.

"Shit, Jon! You scared the fuck out of me! What are you doing here?"

"Well, me and the 'rents moved here just this morning. I think they are commandeering a muggle house now..."

"Wait you live here now?"

About that time, a large silver dog that Jon recognized as his father's patronus streaked to the ground. It spoke in his father's voice, "169 South Oak, large and Yellow, can't miss it."

Justin looked thoroughly confused at this. "169 South Oak... But... That's not right... That's where Mallissa lives now..."

"Well, we will see, I guess. Wanna come over? Ha ha"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, broseph."

They both Apparated back to Conway at the local Wal-Mart, which was only a couple of blocks from the house Jon's dad had described. As they neared it, Jon could see his parents and his best friend from the States, Mallissa White, standing in the yard talking.

Mallissa was the single most beautiful girl Jon had ever seen. She stood about five and three fourth feet and had a perfect body. Her hair was dark brown and almost exactly like Jon's in shape, only she had bangs across her face. Her eyes were her best feature, though. Instead of a normal eye color, her eyes were a pale teal color. With everything working together, she would have no problem getting any guy. Ever.

"Hey, sexy!" Jon called out to Mallissa.

"Well, if it isn't the guy that always thinks he can score with me, but never realizes that he is far out of his league." Mallissa said, but with a warm smile. The truth was that they both wanted to score with the other, though neither one knew so.

"Out of my league? Only if I stepped down to Little League."

All five of the magical folk were laughing, feeling good about being together again. Jon's dad, after the laughing settled, looked at Jon and said "Mallissa lives here by herself, and said we could stay for the rest of the summer vacation. I am going to the school they attend tomorrow to set up your enrollment. Me and your mother will watch over her house while you three are at school for your final year. Once you are finished with school, Jon, we may go back to Britain, but we will most likely stay here. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, and I have already escaped him and the Lestranges too many times to want to test my luck."

"Yeah, I don't want to have to get dirty digging your grave, old man." Jon said with a big smile. He joked with his dad like this often.

"Good, because you are stuck with me for a long time. I'm attempting to make a Sorcerer's Stone for me and your mother, so be prepared to pass before us."

Jon laughed with his friends at this, but he knew his father was speaking the truth. He had been studying the process of creating a Sorcerer's Stone for almost seven years, and had recently started the incredibly long process. The initial potion had to stew for twelve full moon cycles before he could even start the first step, and there had only been three month cycles. Jon knew that his father was passionate about alchemy. In school, he was the first person since Albus Dumbledore to achieve thirteen "Outstanding" O.W.L.s, and that his favorite class had been Potions. He had, in fact, been offered position of Potions Master before Severus Snape was hired, though he turned the job down so that he could work as an Auror.

(Two months later)

In Britain, Jon had always rode the Hogwarts Express to get to school. To get to the Floridian School of Magical Education, he had to travel by plane on Wizarding Airlines. There were 12 magical schools in America, with Floridian being the second largest. Instead of being sorted into houses, all 12 schools competed in Quidditch and other wizarding sports. All of the schools also participated in a competition of the Muggle sport, Basketball, with (of course) a little wizarding twist. Instead of ten foot goals with a backboard, the goals were twenty feet high with no backboard, and instead of dribbling the ball, they used their wands. They also dueled. A lot.

As Jon, Justin, and Mallissa departed their airplane and got on the subway to take them to the school, Jon could not help but notice how much more advanced the United States was than Britain. In Britain, only a few muggles (and fewer wizards) used cell phones. Here, everyone had one it seemed. Also, instead of using parchment for school (which Jon had asked a bemused shop keeper about whilst shopping for school), they used small computers that they called laptops. Justin was able to get one for Jon at a cheap price from a muggle shop (Jon suspected a Confundus Charm had been used), so Jon would not be behind on work trying to use a computer in the library.

"So where is this school at?" asked Jon

"Well, they couldn't actually fit the school in Tampa, there was nowhere to put it. We just use Tampa to get there. Have you ever heard Muggles talk about the Bermuda Triangle?"

"It is there? No way!"

"Of course it isn't. The Bermuda Triangle is home to a magical creature called a Florkie that can be found nowhere but there. They are so rare that Wizards from the New York Acadamy of Wizardry put an insane amount of magical protection around it. The only way to get in is to have permission from the dean of the school. It is the same here. It is kind of like a Fidelius Charm, only you have to have permission every time you enter, so that it is more protective. I believe our Charming Charms class is learning about the charm for our S.Y.F.s."

"Our what?"

Justin laughed, then said "The same thing as Hogwarts' N.E.W.T.s. Ours stands for Seventh Year Finals. So do you know what classes you have?"

"Uh, yeah, hang on. I have Professor Bradin for Advanced Wizarding Defense, Professor Jones for Optimal Transfigurement, Professor Blanchet for Alchemy, and Professor Grimes for Magical Plantcare. Any classes with you guys?"

Justin laughed a little and said "You have almost the exact same schedule that Mallissa has. I get to be the smart one, I have all Master classes, and I have eight of them."

"Good lord, what are you planning on being?"

"Well, I am planning on being a dangerous creature tamer. I am taking three magical creature classes, Master Defense, Master Plants, Master Charms, Master Alchemy, and Master Trans."

"Okay... Oh wait, I missed a class. I have Professor Bates for Charms 101"

Mallissa and Justin both gasped, then shook their heads. Mallissa said "Jon, you need to get out of that class now. Wanda Bates, the professor, is the bitchiest woman I have ever met in my life. I dropped the class and took up Charming Charms with Professor Joben. Now he is an amazing teacher. Barely any homework ever."

Justin was sniggering when he said "Plus you think he is a sexy beast..."

"Shut the fuck up, Justin." And she did not speak to him the rest of the trip.

They made it to the Tampa Bay Docks and walked through the rear wall of the bait shop there (which was conveniently ran by a wizarding family) to get on Dock 7.7. There was a ship there called the S.S. Chimera, which they boarded with a flood of students waving goodbye to their parents. The three friends made their way to a private room in the back of the ship and found themselves sitting with three friends of Justin and Mallissa. Alice and Adam Johnson were identical twins with jet black hair and icy blue eyes. James, their older brother, was tall and lanky, with dark brown hair and icy blue eyes similar to his siblings. They were laughing and playing billiards when Jon, Justin, and Mallissa entered the room.

James was the first to see Jon, and he exclaimed "Fresh meat! What's the name, and do you enjoy reach arounds?"

Mallissa and Justin roared with laughter while Jon grinned and said "Jon Ford, just moved here from Britain. And I am afraid that I neither give or receive reach arounds, as I am not into giving or receiving anal sex. But I thank you for your kind concern about my sexual acts in a new land."

"Well, damn, I gave it a try, Adam. My name is James Johnson. These are my siblings, Alice and Adam. I am a Seventh year, and they are Sixth. Alice is a slut and Adam is extremely homoslutual. They admit it themselves, so why shouldn't I?"

The six students continued to joke in this manner for three hours while the ship drifted lazily across the waves. Jon found himself continually gazing at Mallissa, but every time she looked at him he quickly looked away and looked out the window. They were in the middle of the ocean now, with only a vague sense of land anywhere near them. Then Justin said "We ought to get our uniforms on, we will be there soon."  
Jon had not yet even seen his uniform. His mother had measured him and gone to get them herself. He wanted a surprise. When he pulled a uniform out (there where ten in his suitcase), he saw that the uniforms actually looked good. Amazing, as a matter of fact. There were black dress pants with a black belt and a shirt. Emblazoned on the left breast of the shirt was the school's crest. All of the pants were black, but five of his shirts were a deep red, very similar to the scarlet of Gryffindor back at Hogwarts. Then he reached in to pull out his uniform shoes, only to find that there were none. He looked over at Justin, who had already changed, and saw him wearing his normal Converse sneakers. Justin seemed to understand, because he said "They got rid of uniform robes and shoes last year. They are planning on getting rid of uniforms all together. Too bad we won't be there."\

With that, Jon stripped to his boxers and pulled on a pair of pants, then latched the belt. As he was pulling on a black shirt, he looked up and saw Mallissa staring at his chest. He had always been fit, but since he had moved here, he had started going to a muggle gym with Justin. He had chiseled a nice six pack, and planned to keep excercising. He was surprised that she was interested in his chest, but at that time he felt something sliding over his left peck. He looked over and Adam was groping his left man boob. Everyone laughed except Adam, who was drooling slightly.

Just then, over the ships intercom (or maybe from thin air, since this was a wizarding ship) came a voice saying "We will be docking at the Floridian School of Magical Education in two minutes. Please make sure you are dressed in your uniforms and have everything ready to depart the ship. There will be a small walk to the school for those of you who do not know, and we ask that you please refrain from wandering into the woods. After the incident last year, Dean Amoraldo put about ten Hippogriffs in the forest, along with dozens of golden bears. We don't want any accidents, so please stay on the path. Thank you."

Jon looked at the group and said "What incident was he talking about?"

"Why don't you ask Alice, since she was the one who started it." sniggered Adam

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Adam, just because you wish you could have Jared like I have... me and my boyfriend at the time snuck into the woods with a few fellow slutty girls while everyone was walking to the boat and had an orgy. But Dean Amoraldo caught us in the act. I still have D-hall to serve, starting tomorrow night."

Jon was laughing as he said "At least you were having fun."

They all laughed at this, then got up on the deck of the ship, where Jon saw a familiar face

"Hey, you! Don't I know you? From Hogwarts?"

"Probably, but I have been gone for two years. Oliver Wood, former-"

"Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I thought so. I hit enough Bludgers at you to not recognize you. Jon Ford, Ravenclaw Beater."

"Oh! Why are you here?"

"My parents felt that it was prudent to get out of the country now that a certain dark wizard is once again powerful. So here I am, gotta finish school. What about you?"

"Oh, I got hired on as the new Quidditch director. If you play, I will be your coach."

"I might try out. See how good the teams in America are. But I probably won't. I think I am going to stick to studies this year so that I can get the job I wish for."

Adam muttered something along the lines of "get paid for being sexy" but Jon ignored him, while everyone else laughed. The group of seven departed the ship together, talking of Quidditch and other things as they walked towards Jon's new school and, although he did not know it at the time, a place that would haunt his dreams for years to come.

_A/N: So here is the end of chapter 1. I am planning on this being a very action filled fic, and I might throw in some lemon in later chapters. More romance than lemon, but I might throw some in. I'm not sure yet. I do know that the Floridian School of Magical Education is going to be fucking massive._


End file.
